(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric elements, and particularly to an electric element with lower impedance.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Presently an electric element (such as: electric connector) comprises generally an insulating body and at least one conductor received in the insulating body. The conductor is usually made of punching metal slices. However, the metal slices have higher impedance. Particularly when the conductor is in mechanic contact with a corresponding electric element, a contact portion usually has higher impedance. In addition, a conductor should be bent for ensuring the conductor with better elasticity in many situations, so that the impedance of the conductor is increased.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a novel electric connector to overcome the above-mentioned defects.